Somarinoa's Location Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn locations — primarily celestial bodies. This is not a complete list of locations but an attempt has been made to make it as comprehensive as possible. Currently, continents, nations/kingdoms, and settlements are not listed here. Links to these places lead to articles dedicated to each specific spot. Locations denoted with a "†" indicate places which have been destroyed through various means; however, very few locations will have this. # A Aberskyvinda Orbit.jpg|Aberskyvinda-Unbu (Toseike I) No Image.png|Absina Abystreton.gif|Abystreton (Darin I) No Image.png|Aetarkia No Image.png|Ailosis No Image.png|Aitarkia Akraminina.gif|Akraminina Akratheus.gif|Akratheus Albian.png|Albian (Albian System) Algeloadis.png|Algeloadis (Albian IV) No Image.png|Altega (Voresh III) Amchasavy Owas Distant.jpg|Amchasavy Owas (Toseike V) Anchres.png|Anchres Angion.png|Angion (Tromin I) Antana.png|Antana (Bultea II) Anther (Spore).gif|Anther (Zigia-3 II) Anthody.png|Anthody (Penalvia I) Apova.png|Apova Aquins.png|Aquins (Darin II) Arpenefe Reentry.jpg|Arpenefe Ayug (Toseike IV) No Image.png|Artarkia Attos Concept.jpg|Attos (Meiox IX) Aubbe.gif|Aubbe No Image.png|Audette Audron.png|Audron (Tromin IV) No Image.png|Avyari No Image.png|Aychtarkia B Bablar.gif|Bablar Balas & Phynbov Concept.jpg|Balas (Meiox VI) Baria-2.png|Baria-2 Berani.gif|Berani Berius.png|Berius No Image.png|Bezzmol No Image.png|Biitarkia No Image.png|Blood (Soleia IV) Bolte (Spore).gif|Bolte Boraus.gif|Boraus (Earenon II) Borethads.gif|Borethads (Kimus-5 III) Borvan.png|Borvan Bradebben.png|Bradebben (Thlanax IV) Breltex.gif|Breltex Broneus.png|Broneus Bultea.png|Bultea C Calius.gif|Calius Cellis.gif|Cellis (Myonis II) No Image.png|Centralis Cerma.png|Cerma Chipuscor.png|Chipuscor Chlia-2.png|Chlia-2 No Image.png|Churpekka No Image.png|Chweeb No Image.png|Ciitarkia Copes (Spore).gif|Copes (Mertus-2 III) Coulumino.gif|Coulumino (Remis II) Crahel.png|Crahel D Dakkas.png|Dakkas (Albian I) Damas.png|Damas No Image.png|Darin Dauenolaste Distant.jpg|Dauenolaste (Toseike VI) No Image.png|Daung Decky.gif|Decky Deidetrok.gif|Deidetrok No Image.png|Desilla No Image.png|Diabolom No Image.png|Diakatan No Image.png|Diitarkia Dosganna.png|Dosganna (Thlanax I) Dylas T2.gif|Dylas (Earenon I) Dzhawkin.gif|Dzhawkin E No Image.png|Earenon No Image.png|Earth No Image.png|Eclipso Ehroendus.gif|Ehroendus (Albian II) No Image.png|Eitarkia Ekteropen.png|Ekteropen (Cerma IV) No Image.png|Eltarkia No Image.png|Emtarkia No Image.png|Enclyo No Image.png|Entacose No Image.png|Enztrolus ("Stralk" IV) No Image.png|Ephtarkia Ergan.png|Ergan (Phoeb-2 I) No Image.png|Estarkia No Image.png|Ethuun Eugling.png|Eugling (Cerma II) No Image.png|Exilus No Image.png|Extarkia F Falphurnn.jpg|Falphurnn Faury.gif|Faury No Image.png|Fleev No Image.png|Frenzul G Bolte & Gabban.png|Gabban Galion.png|Galion Gamia.png|Gamia Gareleuse.png|Gareleuse (Crahel I) No Image.png|Gatatus No Image.png|Gaussea No Image.png|Ghandee No Image.png|Ghine No Image.png|Gorgeon Grebyes.gif|Grebyes (Penalvia III) No Image.png|Grellius No Image.png|Gwoblob No Image.png|Gyotemba H Haermi.gif|Haermi (Tromin Ia) No Image.png|Haven Hawki.gif|Hawki (Kimus-5 I) Hectas.gif|Hectas (Remis I) Hekkath.gif|Hekkath (Payloe-2 IV) Hertia.gif|Hertia (Kimus-5 II) No Image.png|Hogie Hoglin (Spore).gif|Hoglin (Darin III) Norbia & Hoglion.png|Hoglion Huber.png|Huber (Tuchion I) Huboigeus T1.gif|Huboigeus (Penalvia II) No Image.png|Hush Hydroth.jpg|Hydroth Hypher.png|Hypher I Ilongoqungo Distant.jpg|Ilongoqungo (Yepreckerts II) No Image.png|Iska Isort.png|Isort J No Image.png|Jaetarkia Jakus-2.png|Jakus-2 No Image.png|Jhedda No Image.png|Jiitarkia No Image.png|J'laddax Joclexis.png|Joclexis K Kaetarkia.png|Kaetarkia No Image.png|Kalindra Kawyes.png|Kawyes (Tuchion V) Keptor.gif|Keptor (Klada-2 I) No Image.png|Kesari (Zhe'vuul IV) Khuaciuci.png|Khuaciuci (Tuchion IV) Kimba (Planet).png|Kimba (Crahel V) No Image.png|Kimus-5 No Image.png|Kissimi No Image.png|Klada-2 No Image.png|Knavohs Kolideneb.png|Kolideneb Kollox Concept.jpg|Kollox (Meiox I) No Image.png|Koop No Image.png|Koraga ("Stralk" V) Korobos Concept.jpg|Korobos (Meiox III) Kriandalon.gif|Kriandalon (Remis III) No Image.png|Kyisziq L Lacolo.png|Lacolo (Tuchion II) Lagin.gif|Lagin (Zigia-3 III) No Image.png|Lapyss No Image.png|†Lazh No Image.png|Lingua Litvaardpa Reentry.jpg|Litvaardpa Dummi (Toseike IV) Loroirada.png|Loroirada (Broneus I) No Image.png|Lunassius No Image.png|Lyrikka M Macus (Planet).gif|Macus (Payloe-2 V) No Image.png|Maouix Mason (Sagan IV).jpg|Mason (Sagan IVa) Meiox Concept.jpg|Meiox Menous.png|Menous Mictan.png|Mictan (Crahel III) No Image.png|Miicraxxus Minckylas.png|Minckylas (Anchres I) Molymnidy.gif|Molymnidy (Zigia-3 I) No Image.png|Monikeria No Image.png|Moqua (Technar IX) Myriana.gif|Myriana (Metus-2 I) No Image.png|Myschevaun N Nabia.png|Nabia (Bultea III) Natigh.png|Natigh Naydes.png|Naydes (Cerma I) No Image.png|New Zolacia No Image.png|Nhizilius Nicey & Akratheus.png|Nicey (Damas ??) Nier Concept.jpg|Nier (Meiox II) No Image.png|Niitarkia Nobos Concept.jpg|Nobos (Meiox VIII) Norbia & Hoglion.png|Norbia No Image.png|Novakk O Octonov.gif|Octonov (Payloe-2 I) No Image.png|Oetarkia Omess.gif|Omess (Omega Ghardinius ?) No Image.png|Oshku P Pator.gif|Pator (Darin IVa) No Image.png|Payloe-2 No Image.png|Penalvia Phion.png|Phion (Crahel II) Phoeb-2.png|Phoeb-2 Phottos Concept.jpg|Phottos (Meiox X) Balas & Phynbov Concept.jpg|Phynbov (Meiox VII) No Image.png|Piitarkia Piphan.gif|Piphan (Coren-2 I) Platha.gif|Platha (Payloe-2 II) No Image.png|Podunkle Pteis.png|Pteis (Darin IV) Pylope.png|Pylope (Thlanax III) Pyrenovana.png|Pyrenovana (Tuchion III) Q No Image.png|Quadrotessa Quaramank.png|Quaramank (Cerma III) Quari.png|Quari Quarie T2.png|Quarie (Baria-2 I) No Image.png|Quutarkia R Ramas.png|Ramas (Tromin III) No Image.png|Rastafar Regus.gif|Regus (Myonis I) No Image.png|Relic Rhaonii.png|Rhaonii (Thlanax II) Rosimutor.png|Rosimutor No Image.png|Ryol S No Image.png|Sacowitchi Iefalt (Yepreckerts I) Scarus.png|Scarus (Crahel IV) No Image.png|Sesamus No Image.png|Seshea No Image.png|Shade Shaedo.gif|Shaedo (Kimus-5 IV) Shamerinia.png|Shamerinia (Albian IIa) Simuliovar.png|Simuliovar (Borvan I) No Image.png|Skoriboro No Image.png|Skozarius No Image.png|Skriitaxxus No Image.png|Slashbaar Solleston.png|Solleston (Tromin II) Soltmae.png|Soltmae Sotux.gif|Sotux (Klada-2 II) Splentro Concept.jpg|Splentro (Meiox V) No Image.png|Ssulrrassa No Image.png|Stngla ("Stralk" II) No Image.png|Surpraxxia No Image.png|Swush No Image.png|Syrillia T No Image.png|Tantouine Tarake.png|Tarake No Image.png|Tarkakia Tayleshus.png|Tayleshus (Bultea I) Tetron Concept.jpg|Tetron (Meiox IV) Thema-4.png|Thema-4 No Image.png|Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj Thlanax.png|Thlanax No Image.png|Tlis No Image.png|Toseike No Image.png|Tozect (Zessa II) No Image.png|Tozera (Zessa IIa) No Image.png|Trei Tromin.png|Tromin No Image.png|Tropha No Image.png|Tuchiol Tuchion.png|Tuchion Tycus.gif|Tycus (Mertus-2 II) U Uhlaxo.png|Uhlaxo No Image.png|Undulla No Image.png|Undyrlundh No Image.png|Uros ("Stralk" III) V No Image.png|Vacca Valdor.gif|Valdor (Payloe-2 II) Valis.gif|Valis No Image.png|Vega Fullmap1tz.jpg|Velara Velydoni.gif|Velydoni No Image.png|†Vexillo (Guarili ?) No Image.png|Vhuss Vicair.gif|Vicair No Image.png|Viitarkia Virier.png|Virier (Chipuscor I) Volacus.gif|Volacus No Image.png|Voros ("Stralk" I) Zeeon Map.png|Vuunega (Voresh III) W Crawler Top Card.png|Waitarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Wiitarkia X No Image.png|Xenix No Image.png|Xexxiau Y Yadene.png|Yadene No Image.png|Yhurnasaria No Image.png|Ynsite No Image.png|Yutarkia Z Zalkore.jpg|Zalkore (Jaeda V) No Image.png|Zeigoht Zffer.gif|Zffer No Image.png|Zharkul No Image.png|Zhe'vuul I No Image.png|Zhe'vuul II No Image.png|Zhe'vuul III No Image.png|Zhe'vuul IV No Image.png|Zhe'vuul VI No Image.png|Zhe'vuul VII No Image.png|Zhe'vuul VIII No Image.png|Zhe'vuul IX No Image.png|Zhe'vuul X No Image.png|Zhe'vuul XI No Image.png|Zhvrrrmraug Zigia-3.png|Zigia-3 No Image.png|Ziitarkia No Image.png|Zugga Zukabergo Orbit.jpg|Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk (Yepreckerts Ia) Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets